


Collecting Intel

by jujugentle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brothels, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujugentle/pseuds/jujugentle
Summary: McCree visits a brothel used by many dangerous and shady individuals. But he's not just here to look at all the pretty girls trying to weasel their way into his pockets, no he's looking for you and the intel you so gracefully hidden in your shirt.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Collecting Intel

Your lips tilted in a suggestive smile before you brought the glass towards your lips. The sweet pink liquid warmed your stomach with its familiar burn. The group around you began to chuckle the girls laughing a little louder than needed. That was normal around here, the more you laugh the more you seemed interested. In this business being noticed or being ignored would determine your paycheck. You held back not trying to gain enough attention for one of them to request you, but not enough for them to overlook you if they ever came back.

Nervousness bubbled in your stomach, it did every first Friday. You still remember the day the agent showed up almost a year ago. They were timid when they approached you on the show floor, but the second the door closed in the private room they were stiff and formal. At first, you thought it was a setup, but the more he talked and the guarantee of a hefty payout for each successful extraction, you eagerly accepted. 

Your eyes scanned the room, they didn’t send the same person every month but every now and then it would be someone you recognized. It was always nice being able to chat with one of the familiar agents, a sense of thrill would always rush through your blood.

“Y/n, Tati, Emily, and Fiona get over here.” Viola a short woman with shoulder-length brown hair waved you over. She held a large black binder in her arms within it were the names, descriptions, and specialties of each girl. “I need you, girls, to do a lineup, he’s a big name apparently so be on your best behavior.” Her eyes narrowed before she brushed Emily’s blond hair behind her shoulder. Without another word she turned and made her way towards the VIP section. The music that blared on the show floor dimmed the further you got into the exclusive area. She finally stopped in front of a lush velvet curtain, drawing it back she ushered for you all to enter.

A rough-looking man sat there eyeing each of you as you walked in. While there was a look of mischief behind his eyes they didn’t linger. Fiona shifted popping her hip up slightly, getting a high paying client could mean a big bonus if they have a good time. It wasn’t hard to tell that she was rather eager to try and woo the mystery man. He smiled back at her asking her a few questions, before turning his attention to Emily. While he talked to her you took the time to size him up. His outfit was odd, not something you would picture from a high paying client. But then again a guy like him doesn’t often come around here, so him having money wasn’t a crazy idea.

Emily laughed loudly before covering her face with her hand. From your position, you can see the blush creeping onto her face. He had Tati spin around but before she even finished he directed his attention to you. “You’re rather young to be in a place like this, don’t you think? You’re what eighteen? Twenty?” He asked you pulling out a small silver tin from his pocket and retrieving a cigar. You couldn’t help but watch as he drew it closer towards his lips, before lighting it.

Viola shifted, the club was strictly no smoking, but you never told a big name no. You continued to watch him mesmerized by the out of place cowboy. “I’m nineteen Sir. It’s good money and good people.” You looked at the rest of the girls and smiled softly.

Humming he looked at you for a little longer. “Alright, I’ll take her.” He said nodding at you. Viola nodded before telling the other girls they can return to the floor.

“If you’ll just follow me I’ll show you to your room.” Viola leads you and the man towards the room. “I do have to apologize, Mr. McCree, after a recent incident with a violent patron we had to install cameras within the room for the protection of our girls. The video is a live feed that goes directly to our security office. There is no audio and once your session is over it will be deleted for your privacy.” She stopped in front of a clean white door before unlocking it. Holding out her hand allowing you and the man you learned was named McCree to walk in. “You’ll have two hours before you get escorted out, enjoy.” Viola closed the door, as soon as it clicked a digital timer began to tick down on the wall.

“Okay, si-” McCree’s lips met yours cutting you off. His lips were rough but it was clear he knew what he was doing. You pressed against him, clients like this were always a treat. You were a little disappointed as you were looking forward to chatting with one of the agents. But a man that knows what he’s doing could make a girls' day so you couldn’t complain.

He pulled away trailing nips along your jaw towards your ear. “I’m gonna need that intel darling.” Your face began to heat up, you’ve never had physical contact with one of the agents before. Would you get in trouble for this, wouldn’t this break some kind of protocol for them?

“There’s a card in my dress it has everything you need. I thought there wasn’t supposed to be physical contact? Usually, we just wait out the timer.” You mumbled hands trailing down his chest. McCree smirked before letting out a low chuckle. You found yourself biting your lip, his voice was like whiskey burning a fire in your stomach. He slowly pulled down the thin straps of your dress before the card peaked out. He made a show of grabbing it acting as if he was only feeling you up. With one hand he placed the card in his pocket while the other continued to pull down the dress exposing your breasts to the cool air.

“Kinda suspicious just sitting around waiting, don’t you think? Might as well give them a show.” McCree looked down at you, unlike before his eyes didn’t hide the mischievous glint. His fingers traced down the middle of your breast before his thumb rubbed over your perking nipple. Wrapping your hands in his hair you pull his face down towards yours. The moment your lips brushed his demeanor changed, no longer thoughtfully touching, his movement was controlled by lust. Your tongues massaged each other deeply and roughly, leaving your chest to burn for air. But you were addicted and the thought of parting made you all the more eager to savor every second.

He easily picked you up without breaking away from you. You felt the bed under you as McCree laid you down. Your hands trailed down his chest settling at his belt before unbuckling it. He bit your lip pulling a moan from the back of your throat. McCree pulled away leaving you to want more while he removed his pants and Pancho. 

Moving back towards you he let his lips grazed over you exposed collar bone before he kissed his way down towards your chest. McCree’s tongue trailed over your breast before he finally brushed over your nipple. The feeling of hot air sent tingles through your spine, breath hitching in your throat, you arched your chest towards him. You could feel him smirk against you before taking your nipple in his mouth. You moaned tangling your hands in his hair. He kissed across your chest sloppily before giving the same attention to your other nipple. 

Your head tilted back as soft moans escaped in succession. McCree moved towards your lips once again causing you to melt into him. Pushing him onto his back you climbed onto him. Pulling his shirt over his head you let your hands splayed across his chest. Hard muscles could be felt under your fingertips, scars ranging in size littered his body. Leaning down your lips smashed against his as you ground against him. 

His hands gripped your hips making you press harder into him. Leaving his lips you bit the nape of his neck. Sitting back you put your hands against his stomach making a show of grinding against him. Shimmying down to the floor you pulled his pants down with you. McCree laid propped up on an elbow watching you hungrily. Rubbing him through his boxers you watched as he slowly became agitated. “Is there something you want Sir?” You moved forward tongue tracing the outline of his hardening cock. You looked at him through hooded eyes watching as your teasing slowly made him unravel. 

“You know what I want,” he grumbled watching you carefully. You moved away and sighed, your fingers dancing around his dick. Seeing that you weren’t moving to do anything he huffed before speaking. “I want you to touch my cock.” You smiled it was always fun to have control over a guy, especially one so much older. 

With newfound power, you finally pulled him out of his boxers. Pressing against the base of his shaft you trailed your tongue up his cock stopping at the tip. You looked into his eyes softly swirling your tongue around the tip, before taking him into your mouth. Never taking your eyes from his you brought him deeper in. Reaching the base you hummed around his cock, his hands grabbed your hair guiding your mouth up and down. You sucked hard, gagging slightly when he pushed you down particularly hard. McCree moved you faster, and you felt your control from earlier slowly disappearing as he began to fuck your mouth. You moaned around his cock as you watched his breath slowly become uneven. 

Pulling you away you huffed chest rising and falling quickly as you tried to catch your breath. McCree stood before pulling you up, kissing you deeply. Shifting he switched places with you your legs hitting against the bed. His hands reached for the bottom of your dress pulling it up so it bunched on your stomach. Pushing you back McCree took the spot you once had, spreading your legs, his face quickly made its way between them. His tongue slid slowly against your slit causing you to throw your head back. Flicking his tongue against your clit you moaned deeply shifting against him aching for more contact. Bring his fingers to your entrance McCree pushed them in curling and spreading them. You panted as you felt yourself drawing closer and closer to the edge. His fingers curled hitting your g-spot, like a crescendo you felt a warmth wash over your body. McCree finally left your clit as he tasted you, the moment your sweet juices touched his tongue he groaned lapping gently against you. 

Finally satisfied McCree moved away from your dripping pussy. His face was covered in your juices making it look slicked he moved up the bed towards you kissing you slowly, allowing you to savor the taste of yourself. “Please fuck me,” you moaned softly. Wasting no time he lined himself up with your entrance slowly he sank into you drawing a low moan from both of you. Immediately McCree set a face pace drawing loud moans from you, your hands gripped onto his shoulders nails leaving red marks along his muscular back. 

Finding your voice you whimper for him to let you ride him. Without a word, McCree flips the two of you over. Trying to keep the same pace he had, you bounced on him quickly. His hands found a place at your hips as he watched you with a fire in his eye. You smiled realizing his eyes were following the bouncing of your breast, typical you thought. Leaning forward your lips met again as you messily kissed each other. His cock hit your g-spot causing you to shutter, feeling the familiar knot form in your stomach. Moaning into his mouth you felt yourself clench tightly around him as you came, his breath became ragged and his hips bucked eagerly into you as your walls milked him to orgasm. The earth seemed to stop as you both stalled catching your breath. 

You broke the silence leaning to look at him, “Do you think they enjoyed the show?” You asked McCree chuckled nodding his head. You laid there for a few moments trying to gain your composure. You looked towards the clock on the wall, only five minutes left. You lifted off him, standing up to fix your dress. He watched you before doing the same, once dressed he walked over towards you.

Eyes dangerous and dancing he winked before leaning close to your ear.“I’ll leave this out of the report,” He teased before exiting without a break in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a one-shot head over to my Tumblr @JuJuGentle!


End file.
